A Feudal Mix Up
by Sums
Summary: When Twilight Sparkle stumbles upon two interesting books about what appears to be a mythological world known at Feudal Japan, Rainbow then opens a portal by accident which brings them to Feudal Japan.  What happens when they meet the Inu cast? Is this another lesson for the princess?  Find out.
1. Chapter 1

A/N friendship pairings from my own view point if you had a cross over 1. Inuyasha and Rainbow Dash 2. Kagome and Twilight Sparkle 3. Sango and Apple Jack 4. Miroku and Rarity 5. Shippou and Pinkie Pie Your critique is welcome since most writers are blind to their own work or so I was told Fuedal Mix Up Chapter 1.

It was a bright and sunny day in Equestria and Twilight had spent the majority of the last two days cleaning out the library of which she and Spike both lived. It was during her cleaning that the violet unicorn stumbled upon two books that sparked her interest. One of them was about a mythical land known as Japan which consisted of humans that took place during the feudal era and the other book was about ancient Japanese sacred remedies and different Buddhist relics such the shikon-no-tama. However, it was better referred to as the Jewel of the Four Souls. What interested Twilight the most, however, was a rosary that came with a command that would allow one to place special beads onto another soul who was disobedient. . "How interesting," she said jokingly to herself. "I wonder if I could make a rosary to put on Pinkie Pie to keep her from disrupting me every time I study." Twilight laughed to herself quietly. "Naw, that would be cruel." She returned to reading up on rosary in realizing that they could be very useful in case some arch enemy would ever come against Equestria ever again. Twilight's thoughts shifted to hunger. 'However, I sure am hungry but I want Spike to get something for me so that I can continue reading this,' she thought to herself. Before she could call Spike, there was a knock at the door with loud singing behind it. "Drats, " Twilight moaned. "I forgot Pinkie was going to come back this evening for dinner."

It was her birthday how could Twilight forget? She put her books down and quickly got up to answer the front door where Pinkie was hopping around happily singing. Pinkie donned her party apparel and carried a gift. "Happy Birthday Twilight," she shouted. "Pinkie, what in all the name of Equestria are you doing?" The confused the violet pony asked.

"Oh nothing, I was doing a singing telegram opera style," Pinkie answered in her regular speaking voice. Twilight giggled and smiled at her. "Twilight, I have a special surprise for you in the back of the library so please come with me," Pinkie giggled hopping around as wild as a kangaroo. Twilight followed her very hyper pink earth pony to the back of the tree house as happy as a clam but observed that nothing special was in sight. "Pinkie, what's back here?"

Twilight sighed.

"I just wanted to watch the beautiful sunset together. This is the prettiest spot to watch the sunset in all of Equestria," Pinkamina bounced. Twilight tried to smile and she looked over at the sun and thought of her mentor and friend, Princess Celestia. "This is the best surprise that you could ever get me," she responded with her stomach now growling. "Absolutely, it's just as sweet as a cupcake's frosting on in any land full of candy," Pinkie said randomly.

"However, I do have another surprise for you Twilight." You don't mind do you?" Pinkie asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"Uh..I guess," Twilight responded half dazed. "I want to bring you back inside now." She magenta maned pony added abruptly in not letting Twilight watch the sunset. She then nudged her geeky friend to follow her back inside. "Pinkie…you didn't throw..." Twilight began grumbling. "Because I thought we were having dinner one on one," Twilight grumbled.

"Oh, I thought you would never ask," Pinkie smiled mischievously. "Because…" She opened the door and the two of them walked in. "SURPISE," shouted four

happy ponies and one very hyper young dragon who Twilight was hoping to find before Pinkie's arrival. "PINKIE!" Twilight roared really not in the mood for this but fell over laughing at her own response in realizing that being upset with a true friend acknowledging her special day was pointless. After all, it was her birthday. "Happy Birthday Twilight," they all said.

"Pinkie, you didn't have to do this even though it was my birthday you know," Twilight smiled while giggling with embarrassment." Did you guys sneak in here while Pinkie took me out back?" She asked.

"Darling, you are simply such a tease," Rarity replied. "Of course we snuck in while you were out there with Pinkie."

"Well shucks Twilight," Apple Jack added as she put out some sparkling apple cider punch in a bowl, "It meant to world to us that our closest friend was having a birthday and we wanted it to be special. Pinkie decided to throw you a party after we all threw her one and giving her mixed messages." "Yeah, that that made me absolutely loco in the coco," Pinkie piped in rolling her eyes. "I wonder what it would be like to live inside coco anyway," she added randomly. The other five ponies turned to look at her and said in sync,

"Where did that come from?"

"Um, I don't know," Pinkie replied cluelessly. "Just doing what I do best," Pinkie said hopping around happily laughing playing with a purple balloon.

All six girls then gathered around to share refreshments and mingle at the same time. It had been a while since any of them had been together since they had each become busy with their own lives.

Rarity's business began to pick up which left her to be chosen for some of Canterlot's top magazines as a fashion model. Pinkie had been pre-occupied with two jobs. One was at the Sugar Cube Corner and the other was at the home of the Cake's as a full time nanny for the baby cakes. Still, Pinkie was happy as she became fond of the little ones. Apple Jack was working extra hard by getting ready for apple season by selling the current supply apples in stock while making extra money for herself. Rainbow Dash had been attending to several weather seminars for the upcoming summer season, while Fluttershy became busy raising baby bunnies that were recently born after the year's winter wrap up.

"I am so glad that we are together again," Spike said as he licked an ice cream cone. He then shot a glance over to Rarity and started glowing at her radiance. "I sure can't wait to see those fashion magazines that you are featured," he added in a day dream like state.

"Of course you can Spike. You are such a good friend and a good fan of my work," Rarity giggled. "You will be the first to see them I promise. "You can see them just as long as you promise to help me clean up my house and the shop," she pleaded." Both of them laughed at each other and enjoyed themselves, while something caught Rainbow Dash's attention.

"Say what this is?" Rainbow asked looking the two books laying on Twilight's table.

"Oh, I have been doing some recreational reading on a mythological land called, ' Feudal Japan' in addition to reading about some of their sacred relics and remedies.

"Wow," Rainbow said as she began reading both books. This is all awesome I tell you. AWESOME!"

"Let me see," Apple Jack responded by pushing her way through her friends to get to the two books.

Rainbow Dash began to read further down in the book about Feudal Japan and found something very interesting. "Look at this everypony. Apparently, this legend talks of a boy who is a half human and half dog demon and goes by the name of Inuyasha. Myth has it that he protected his friends and among them was a girl from future Japan by the name of Kagome who was a reincarnation of Inuyasha's long lost lover Kikyo."

"Look at this," Pinkie said hopping around even more. "You can even open portals that can take you to Japan," she said as she started twitching. "I want to try," Rainbow blurted out as she poured over the other book with Twilight.

"Uh…I am not sure that it's such a good idea," Fluttershy whimpered cautiously. "Oh Fluttersly," Rainbow insisted. "It's just a bunch of hocus pocus Japan isn't anything more than a myth."

Pinkie's shaking and trembling became more and more intense the more she heard her friends talk of those portals. "No my senses are telling me that this is a really BAD IDEA."

It was then that Twilight got an idea just in case something did happen.

"Spike, could you please assist me in finding the elements of harmony?" She begged him.

"But Twilight, I am keeping Rarity company," the little dragon whined. "Maybe some other time but I have a really bad feeling about this," Twilight moaned biting her lips.

"Uh..okay," the small lover groaned giving in. "Rarity, I will be right back. Save some cake for me." He got up to help.

"Anything for you Spikey Wikey," Rarity replied generously. After all, that was her special element. Twilight found the elements. "What's this all about Twilight really?" Spike whined.

Twilight bit her lip even harder and brushed her mane out of her eyes as her horn lit up by pulling the book from its shelf. She then trotted back over to her friends who looked at her astonished.

"Twilight?" Pinkie asked with her eyes going wide.

"Are you really going to take this just as serious as I am?" "Just in case something were to happen," the birthday girl replied with caution by nodding in addition. All the ponies grumbled but knew that Twilight had a very good reason to be worrisome since all of them noticed Pinkie continue to tingle

and fidget nervously and Twilight knew good and well that Pinkie's twitching was nothing to mess with.

They then donned their necklaces and one tiara as

Rainbow Dash started reciting some words in what sounded like Japanese.

The room was silent as Pinkie's tingling and fidgeting stopped. "Wow, I did that

for…" The floor began to glow a bright purple color as a hole appeared before all their eyes. "RAINBOW! What have you done?" Twilight cried frantically.

"What? Those words sounds 20% cooler than the words that we use here in Equestria," Rainbow replied in regret and guilt.

"Hold onto me," Twilight demanded to all her friends. "That way we stay out of the hole." Rainbow Dash attempted to fly over to Twilight so that she could better support her friends, while Fluttershy joined her. In the attempt to do so, the hole had such a powerful suction that both pegasus were sucked into the glowing hole along with several books and many balloons. "Rainbow, Fluttershy!" Twilight shouted frightened. "Come on you guys, we can't leave them,"she said as she readied herself to jump alongside with her friends.

"I told you this was a bad idea," Pinkie whined. "My senses didn't go off for nothing," she said as she too was

sucked into the hole along with her two friends friends. "Pinkie Pie!" Apple Jack shouted as she jumped in after Pinkie.

"Oh no, I am not going in there for thesake of getting my mane ruined," Rarity replied in a petty voice.

"We have to go into save the others," her secret admirer insisted.

"Anything for your Spike of course," she sighed and allowed him to get on her back while he firmly grasped onto her neck as they too jumped into the glowing abyss together.

Twilight then realized that all her friends were gone which lead her to finally follow them into the bright yet frightening hole. She swallowed hard and took a leap of faith. As she fell, Twilight noticed that the light was beginning to fade more and more until she reached the bottom of what appeared to be an empty driedup well with nothing but a few bones. She then looked around and saw that her friends were nowhere inside the well but could hear their voices from above. They all sounded like they were in shock. "Pinkie, Rainbow, Fluttershy?" She called out. "Is that you?"

"Twilight?" She heard Apple Jack answer.

"Yes," Twilight called back. "Is everyone alright?"

"We are Twilight but I think you need to come up here and see what's going on," Rainbow added nervously.

"You might also wish to look at yourself."

"What do you mean?" the confused purple unicorn attempted to use her horn to get out of the well but it was no use. It was not working. She then attempted to climb out of the well and to her surprise, she no longer have hooves but light fleshly colored human hands instead.

With that, Twilight let out a loud scream as Rainbow and Pinkie peered over the well. Like Twilight, they too had become "human."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Twilight looked up at her two friends and reasoned with them in disbelief., "This is all so logically impossible," She denied. "I had just arrived not long Everypony and all of you managed to get out of the well."

Rainbowdash laughed hard. "It was nothing, you just use your whatchamacallits to grasp onto the sides while using your lower body to push yourself up."

"Is that what you did?" Twilight asked. "Seriously," she rolled her purpled eyes.

"No silly," Apple Jack said. "Rainbow and Fluttershy still have their wings."

"My horn is gone," Twilight moaned. "What the hoof?"

"Fluttershy and I scooped Spike, Rarity, and Pinkie and I out," Rainbow responded.

" Then why did you bring it up Rainbow if you didn't try it yourself? Could you please help out out of this well?" Twilight asked struggling while attempting to climb up.

"I don't know, I was able to figure it out based on looking at our current physical bodies when reading about humans back at your party," Rainbow laughed.

"I am going to kill you Rainbow if you don't get down here and help me out of this well right now. Besides, I need to see if Spike is okay," Twilight replied in a mild threatening tone.

Rainbow then gritted her teeth and flew into the well to pick up Twilight who now was a lot lighter now than she was as a pony. "He's fine Twilight. Spike got affected too."

"Well Duh," Twilight replied smirked.

Twilight held onto her friend and observed her surroundings as they both landed. She looked around and noticed that she was outside. It was evening time now and it was just getting dark. As she stood, Twilight no longer walked on all fours but on two feet which were now bare light colored feet. She could feel the grass from beneath her feet which felt squish, semi wet, and cool.

Twilight?" She heard Spike say.

She turned around to see him shaking frightened. "Where are we Twilight?" he said running to his companion scared of his new form. "What's happened to me?" He asked. "As a matter of fact, what's happened to you?"

"I don't know but if I my logic is right, we may have ended up in Feudal Japan," Twilight hesitated. The air was rather warm and muggy as the wind slightly whipped Twilight's mane around. She looked down at herself while wobbling on her two hind legs. Although she no longer wore a fur coat, the young humanoid mare could now see that she was clothed in what appeared to be a sundress. However, it was too dark for her to observe what color the dress was since it was dusk but she could make out a design on her dress which appeared to be her cutie mark. Twilight them remembered something else. Her tiara. She reached for it but unlike her missing horn, it still remained in place. The pony transformed human then turned to look at her companions who also appeared to be in sundresses while continuing to don their necklaces.

"My darling, is this what they all wear here in this Japan?" Rarity asked as she had not seen either one of the books.

Twilight shook her head. "No Rarity. The types of clothing that they wear are something called kimonos and haoris. They are more like bathrobes," she described to her friend.

"Speaking of dresses," Rainbowdash cut in. " I absolutely hate this outfit. This may fit you five but as for me, this look is not cool."

They all turned to face their friend who was guilty as charged.

"Well excuse me but you are the one who got us into this," Apple Jack roared. "After all, those words were nothing but a bunch of hocus pocus weren't they? So you have to be a cocky smart mare." Applejack was very angry at this point.

"You're nagging at me now because?" Rainbow bit back. "It's a little late to be lecturing me. Besides if you were so interested in preventing me from doing this then you would have held a hoof over my mouth from the start."

"Why in all of Equestria are you starting in on me Rainbowdash? Everypony knows that you would have opened the portal no matter what anyone else says. You think you're so smart don't you?" Apple Jack snorted leaving tie down statement.

"Whatever AJ," Rainbow puffed and turned away.

"Excuse the attitude sweetie, how can you have it at such a time like this? My Opalescence is at home all alone with no one to look after her. She is going to starve to death. This is the worst possible thing!" Rarity whined.

"Not this again," Rainbow snapped. "Rarity Unicorn, all you do is whine, whine, and whine."

"Don't you dare start with me about that?" Rarity cried. "My cat is going to starve to death. Besides, I also have a fashion shoot tomorrow at Sweet Apple Acres."

"You already said that," Rainbow moaned.

"ENOUGH," Twilight roared. "We are in some strange land in the middle of nowhere and all the two of you can think about is arguing? We need to find out how we can get ourselves back home. However, since it is night fall, we have no choice but to find a place to sleep. Then figure out what to do first thing in the morning."

The other five girls nodded in agreement and looked ahead to see both a dark forest on one side and what appeared to be a small village on the other side.

"I am starving," Spike said with his stomach growling. "There was plenty of food back at Twilight's party too."

"Can you only think about food at a time like this?" Applejack replied half annoyed while also half laughing.

"Come on girls," Pinkie replied. "We need to get moving," She said as she was about to move further but was stopped by Fluttershy.

"Shh, I hear something in the trees," Fluttershy replied nervously while Pinkie began to Twitch again.

"It sounds like it's coming from above...in the trees," Spike trembled as he looked up but didn't see anything but a blur of red flying around. He then heard a voice come from the blur.

"You're darn right you heard something," the voice replied in a snarky male raspy voice.

"It sounds like a male," Twilight said upon hearing the voice. "Who's there?" She called out.

"You're worst nightmare if you ask me," the male blur replied back. It then landed in front of the group revealing a young male mythological looking creature dressed in all red with long silver hair and ears on top of his head like a dog.

"Who are you?" Twilight huffed angrily.

"Does it really matter at this point," the boy smarted off. "Besides, I don't think we will be friends anytime soon and so I am going to slice you like one a dried potato," he threatened.

"What are you?" confronted Twilight.

"I am a hanyou and that means I could kill you in an instant," He warned in a hostile tone.

"Hanyou," Twilight whispered as she put two and two together."Wait, aren't you Inuyasha?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, what of it wench?" Inuyasha sassed off as if he had been tired of everyone knowing his name.

"Excuse me," Fluttershy interrupted stepping forward to confront Inuyasha. "I don't appreciate you treating my friends and I like we are some sort of criminals." She then got into his face. "Just because you happen to be a hanyou with super powers does not mean that you think you can go around and pick on others who don't have those things."

"Wha?" Inuyasha replied astonished nearly falling over.

"Yeah that's what I thought," Fluttershy added. "Now, if you will excuse us we were on our way to the village to look for a place to sleep."

"Ha, you demons won't get within two meters of that place," Inuyasha smarted off.

"Demons?," Rainbow butted in. "Who are you calling demons?"

"You?" Inuyasha called back back.

"Hey, my name is Rainbowdash and I was going to say that you are awesome and you can fly as fast that I can but since you keep insulting my friends, I don't want to make any such compliment."

Inuyasha then sniffed them closer in noticing that they did not smell the way that a normal demon smelled. "Wait, you don't smell like demons to me. You smell more like, horses."

"We're ponies," Pinkie said jumping around observing Inyuasha's ears. She then reached over to touch them. "Hey, these remind me of doggy ears. How cute? You're a puppy. Can you lick my face? Well can you, huh, huh, huh?" She asked getting in his face.

"Cute? You called me cute?" Inuyasha grumbled. He then pushed the pink billowy haired girl off. "Don't touch me again."

Pinkie looked at him and began to giggle and make faces at him as she was now feeling scared.

"You get on my nerves," he honestly stated in showing dislike for Pinkie."You creatures are really ugly looking girls too," The hanyou remarked openly.

"SIT BOY!" Inuyasha appeared wear a rosary around his neck that lit up. Thud. He fell face down on the ground. "Didn't I teach you any better manners than that?"A young human girl reprimanded. She appeared to be wearing a school uniform as she looked at the group. "I am so sorry about this. He knows better than this I swear," she said shaking her head in disbelief.

The mane six and Spike were all astonished at what they just saw and especially Twilight.

'So sit,' Twilight though in realizing that this is the rosary she had been reading on. 'This is not for Pinkie. Maybe for Discord if he ever becomes loose from his stone prison.'"It's okay but thanks for coming to our aid. By the way, my name is Twilight Sparkle and these are my friends. We seemed to have gotten stuck in your world and we were trying to figure out how to get back to ours. However, we are in need of a place to rest."

"Are you from the United States? You're name sounds English.. I'm Kagome and I was coming up here to aid Inuyasha as he had smelled something funny. I had also sensed a Shikon Jewel shard in the not too far off distance. However, when I came up here, I realized that it wasn't coming from any of you."

"Jewel shard," Twilight asked astonished?"

"Yes, it was shattered and scattered across Japan," Kagome sighed.

'I don't recall it being destroyed in my books,' Twilight sighed as she thought.

"Anything the matter," Kagome asked as Inuyasha stood up.

"No nothing, I just feel like we need a place to rest," Twilight replied trying to hide the truth

"Yeah well it's her fault that the jewel shattered in the first place," Inuyasha informed. "She is such an idiot unlike Kikyo."

"Sit boy! How dare you talk to me like that?" Kagome was enraged. "Why do I even bother having feelings for you? All you do is act like a jerk and insult me."The strange dark haired girl thed motioned for Twilight, Spike and the rest of the mane six follow her back into the small village.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha peeled himself from the ground whining. "What did you do that for Kagome? I was just being honest."

"Sit!" Kagome said again as he fell, while she walked with Twilight and the rest of her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

The air was less humid now and it was dark out with so many stars in the sky. Twilight looked up at the sky admiring them thinking this world had many more stars than the ones in Ponyville. "I've never seen so many stars," she muttered looking up at the sky.

Kagome giggled cutting into her thoughts. "I am in the same boat as well. Where I am from, you see more big city lights than stars."

"City?" Rarity piped in. "Oh they must have the greatest fashions there."

Kagome nodded with little interest since fashion was a world that she hardly knew. "Um… I am not really big on that area. Where I am from, I live in a shrine where were don't have a pile of money."

Twilight nodded. "To be honest, I have not been a real fan of fashion myself. In fact, I am more interested in reading books and learning."

"You egg head do you have to bring up books now?" Rainbow Dash whined.

"Rainbow!" Twilight snapped. "This conversation wasn't involving you was it?"

Rainbow rolled her eyes at her friend and bit her lip knowing that she could easily tick Twilight off.

"Anyway…" Twilight hinted at Kagome.

"I enjoy reading too but I am not much of a nerd," Kagome said as they passed through what appeared to be some large fields and small wooden shacks with lights coming from them with their smoking chimneys and the smell of burning wood.

"Where are we going?" Applejack asked their guide who was leading them through the quiet village.

"We are going to the old shrine so that you can meet Kaete who might be better able to give you full advice as to why and how you were able to open the portal," Kagome informed the disoriented newcomers who knew nothing about Japan.

"Feh, you are going to take them to see the old lady?" Inuyasha snickered as he landed next to Kagome. "You know Kagome, she is getting…"

"Inuyasha, please don't start with me," Kagome responded.

Inuyasha knew that Kagome was no one to mess with and especially after being sat three times that evening.

Rainbow burst out laughing at Inuyasha and Kagome knowing that they two would be special someponies for sure. However, Kagome was no pony and either was Inuyasha. Come to think of it, what would one say instead of somepony or everypony?

"What's so funny wench?" Inuyasha asked looked up at her.

"Oh nothing," Rainbow continued giggling.

"Come on, there must be some real reason as to why you were laughing so hard. Were you laughing at me because I happen to be a hanyou?" He taunted smirking.

"Oh no," Rainbow replied looking at Inuyasha with a look of amusement. "Actually, I was going to tell you how awesome your moves are. I was watching how fast you can fly."

"That's become I am a hanyou and I don't really fly?"

"Han what?" Rainbow asked.

"He's a half demon," Kagome added.

"Uh, what's a demon, Twilight."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes in utter frustration and annoyance.

"He's half dog and half human," Kagome informed as they began to climb up a long set of red wooden steps to a temple at the top.

"Oh that's right," Rainbow said. "Of course I read about you. I forgot."

Everyone accept for Inuyasha started laughing until they came to three individuals standing up stairs. Among them appeared to be a young human male in blue robes and his dark hair worn in a small pony tail and three gold earrings in my left ear. Then there was a small boy with red hair and a bow with a fox tail who appeared to be younger than Spike in a blue pants , there was a young woman in green and purple robes holding with long dark hair with a ponytail almost identical to AJ's.

"Inuyasha," the young fox boy asked the stressed out inu hanyou.

"Figure it out for yourself you baka," Inuyasha snapped.

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned while glaring at Inuyasha for a second time.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then back at the main six.

"Umm….Kagome and I found these strange looking humans who appeared to be demons. However, they claim to be ponies from another world," Inuyasha sighed.

"My my, the young man in blue," exclaimed. "You sure are lovely ladies." He moved forward and eyed them with amusement and interest. "Whatever they are I have one question to ask them." He then moved forward and that is when he eyed Rarity. "Pardon me miss but my name is Miroku and I have one question for you he said as he moved forward."

Rarity giggled at him and replied, "Well hello Miroku," my name is Rarity Unicorn. It is a pleasure to meet such a gentleman.

Miroku proceeded forward and took one of her hands and kissed it ever so gently. "Would you mind baring my child?" He asked.

Rarity looked at Miroku with such embarrassment and turning red. "Children I don't know. What is a child?"

She then felt something cold clamp onto her bottom and grasp it. Rarity then squealed in embarrassment and then processed to slap him on the face.

Miroku was then wacked over the head by the giant weapon owned by the other girl who was a stranger to the mane six. Spike then stepped in and stepped on Miroku's foot extra hard. "You keep your hooves off my Rarity," He threatened.

Miroku let out a painful shriek. "What did I do to deserve this?"

"Oh Spikey Wikey," Rarity said looking at a little angry boy who attempting to fight another soul bigger than him. "You really shouldn't have," She smiled turning to Miroku with her smile turning into a scowl. "And you, keep your grimey whatchamacallits to yourself you creep for I am a lady"

"I just just having fun" Miroku insisted.

"Yeah and that includes having fun by being a pervert," the unnamed girl cried. She then turned to look at Rarity who looked like she had just turned down a marriage proposal. "Miss, I am so sorry about that. He can be such a handful," she replied. "My name is Sango by the way."

"Hi," all the girls said looking at her.

"Sango, this is Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, and of course you met Rarity, Fluttershy, and Spike" Kagome informed. "Girls, this is Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. I will also introduce you to our village miko Kaete."

They all nodded at each other and said at once, "What interesting names and clothes."

"Hello, hi, hey, what's up," they all said to each other at once.

"They were on their way to see the old lady," Inuyasha huffed. "Let's get on with it as I am hungry and tired he moaned.

That was her last straw. "SIT!" Kagome said, Inuyasha once again fell flat on his face on the stairs and rolled down hitting the ground face down.

"Ga…go…neeeee…. Byyyyyy?" He moaned.

"Sit!" Kagome shouted again. "You are the most disrespectful self-centered creature that I have ever met," Kagome roared. She then turned on her heal and stormed up the stairs past the whole group as she needed time to cool off.

"Wow, she is mad," Spike said watching Kagome up to the shrine.

"She sometimes goes home for days if Inuyasha sets her off," Shippou said looking at Spike.

"Anyway, should we proceed to meet Kaete?" Sango asked.

They all nodded with their stomachs growling feeling tired and over loaded.

"Come, we can go in and rest," Shippou said as he began to lead the group up to the shrine where a red and while clad elderly woman with an eye patch worn on her left eye greeted them.

"Ye bring guests child?" She asked the three.

"Yes, Kaete," Kagome said walking over to her after calming down very shortly after disciplining Inuyasha. "This is a group of…ponies…? Who Inuaysha and I found near the bone eater's well. "

Kaete eyed them with her right eye in seeing that they looked harmless and noticed not an aura of evil about that.

"Ye must be tired and hungry. Come on in and I will feed thee," Kaete stated in a very inviting voice.

All seven nodded to Kaete and proceeded to follow the strangers into their hut astonished at their kindness.

'Is this another lesson and a letter to the princess when we get back?' All seven asked themselves as they followed the new group. 'If we ever get back,' they all wondered worried.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha peeled himself off the ground and shook the dust off himself. "Stupid Kagome and her wanting to help those weirdos," He told himself and he glared up the stairs.


End file.
